


This is my Fight Song

by Deeambles



Series: Pool noodles and other assorted floaties [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, and current if you count the omake lol, mentions of other past relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeambles/pseuds/Deeambles
Summary: “I have seemed to have made the wrong presumption about you.” She says, placing her teacup back to its saucer.“You have,” Madara replies honest and blunt as usual. Though Mito isn’t the only one, the entire fucking village assumes him and Hashirama are fucking.
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Uzumaki Mito
Series: Pool noodles and other assorted floaties [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462624
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	This is my Fight Song

“I have seemed to have made the wrong presumption about you.” She says, placing her teacup back to its saucer.

“You have,” Madara replies honest and blunt as usual. Though Mito isn’t the only one, the entire fucking village assumes him and Hashirama are fucking.

Which, yeah, they have, but how else are you going to find out if your compatible?

As it turns out they aren’t, but instead work very well as best friends turned enemy turned lovers turned best friends again.

It’s complicated but Madara doesn’t think that anybody would ever call him and Hashirama simple.

“I’d like to give my apologies,” she says, perfectly composed as always, “I hadn’t mean to imply anything.”

“Of course not.” Madara answers. He means it genuinely but his tone often comes off sarcastic so he allows himself to show a slight flinch at his choice in words.

Mito takes it with the grace of a queen she might as well be and slight swoosh of her hair tags as acknowledgement. Madara still has got no idea why she even bothered to come and apologize, it’s not as if anyone else has bothered. Although, she hasn’t asked if it’s true or not, simply that she’s sorry for presuming.

Interesting.

“As is, my husband is always happy in your company—“

Sage below, and Amaterasu above, Madara thinks—

“—But I believe you’d actually be happier in my company.”

—What the _fuck_.

“Lady Uzumaki.” Madara deadpans, face slowly heating up. He supposes she’s actually a Senju, being married to Hashirama and all, but literally nobody refers to her as one, not even stickler-for-rules-Tobirama.

“Yes?” She replies, plush painted lips curving into a smile.

“You’re married to my best friend.”

“Nice of you to admit that finally, but I should remind you it’s political.”

“Just because Hashirama is a shameless slut of a Senju does not mean—“

“You main landers have a strange idea of sluts—“ she interrupts with but Madara just about blows a casket and shouts over her with

“It doesn’t matter, you’re married! You can’t preposition me!”

Mito raises an eyebrow at his tone and he snaps his mouth shut, flopping back into his seat. Thank the sage for privacy seals.

“I’m not sure what you mean I _can’t_ , Madara, I already _did_ , thirty seconds ago.”

Madara, ever described by Izuna as impulsive, loud, short-tempered, easily embarrassed, and generally just not a people person, snarls at something or another and leans across the table to grab the collar of Mito’s perfectly placed kimono.

When he yanks her over he’s pleasantly surprised when she uses her momentum to clear the entire thing and land straddling his lap, mouths clashing together in war.

When they separate, faces read, and breath coming out in sharp exhales, he realizes that he may have just let himself get played.

“You’re gonna be proved wrong after this is over.” He growls to her lips. They won’t work, they won’t—

“Like hell.” She pants, and then goes in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Omake~
> 
> “So, who’s Hashirama fucking now?”
> 
> “Do you have shame Madara?”
> 
> “Nope.”
> 
> “Your brother”
> 
> “Hilarious”
> 
> “...”
> 
> “...”
> 
> “Wait just one fucking minute Izuna is—


End file.
